Jewel Seed Missing
by Gixie
Summary: Set a couple of years after Magical Lyrical Nanoha A's. One of the Jewel seeds managed to escape it's seal where it soon started gathering more and more power with the person who let it go. YunnoxNanoha


Summary: Set a couple of years after Magical Lyrical Nanoha A's. One of the Jewel seeds managed to escape it's seal where it soon started gathering more and more power with the person who let it go. YunnoxNanohaxChrono

Right just to let you know Nanoha is 17 years old and StrikerS won't happen so it won't add up or anything like that.

I had know idea what to call this. My mind just went blank so I'll change the title to something better a little later! :D

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

Jewel Seed Missing

Nanoha panted heavily on the green grass before slowly rolling over making sure her back was in direct contact with the sun instead of her face. The cooling touch of the tender grass softly hit her hot and sweaty arms and legs as she desperately moved them along the ground as she tried to cool herself down. Next to her raising heart lay on the ground unharmed and just as red as ever.

Nanoha tiredly groaned into the grass which gently caressed her face before moving her arms and slowly lifting herself off the grass and into a sitting position. She slouched and nearly lay back down into the grass again but only stopped herself at the last second.

"I think I overdid it, didn't I raising heart?" Nanoha sheepishly said to her device next to her which she stretched her arm out to get.

"Yes, My master," Nanoha slowly nodded and put raising heart around her neck and got up off the ground. Nanoha groaned again as she swayed and put a hand to steady herself. She clumsily stepped forward before nearly collapsing again. Frowning she stayed still as she realized it would be agony to get herself home. She sighed to herself before reaching into her jacket pocket to get out her pink cellphone. Before she did anything else though, her knee's gave out.

She gave a little yelp before falling on her bottom painfully.

'Owww" She muttered, before choosing to try and ignore the throbbing in her backside and pressed her home phone number and put her phone tiredly to her ear.

The phone rang three times before being picked up.

"Hello?" Momoko's voice sounded out in the phone.

"Mama, it's Nanoha," Nanoha spoke tiredly and was about to talk again but was interrupted by Momoko's voice.

"Where are you? It's nearly dinner time!" Momoko's worried voice came out making Nanoha feel guilty.

"Um, I'm where I usually practice with Raising heart, but I think I over did it. I don't think I can get back to the house without falling asleep. Can you..um.. spare some time?" Nanoha rushed. She hated asking for things and normally didn't, but in some cased she had no choice.

"Nanoha!" Her mother said exasperated. "Remember what happened last time this happened?" Nanoha blinked before her face started to heat up until it was fully red. Yes, she remembered. She ended up falling asleep and ended up waking up to some drunk guy hitting on her. Fortunately for her, Chrono had stayed the night at her house and had decided to search for her. He ended up punching the guy in the nose which knocked him out.

"Ma-Mama!" Nanoha stammered embarrassed. She hated when anyone had brought it up and had made Chrono promise not to tell anyone except for her mum who had already known what had happened.. He promised...reluctantly.

"Fine, I'll get Yuuno to go and collect you," Nanoha sighed in relief before frowning in thought.

"Mama! I'm not a object to be collected! And... wait... Yuuno's at our house?" Nanoha asked confused. She was on vacation so why would Yuuno be at home? It was strange enough that Chrono had come for the night two weeks ago but now Yuuno's here?

"Yeah, he wanted to talk to you. Anyway, I'll send him up to you, okay?" Momoko asked in a voice that meant 'You had better not say no,'

"Yes Mama," Nanoha reluctantly said. She could almost see her mother's satisfied look on her face.

"Good, Love you sweetie," Momoko's voice rang out in the silence making Nanoha feel warm inside.

"Love you too," But Momoko had already hung up. Nanoha brought down her phone down and couldn't help but feel a little lonely. There was always a little gap between her family and herself. She could tell that Momoko always tried to be loving but it wasn't like how it was with her other siblings. There was no need to try with Miyuki and Kyoya. It just happened naturally, but with her it was like they were forcing themselves. Off course she had never told anyone about this. She could deal with this, It just made her feel a little lonely at times. She guessed that they never really accepted magic.

Her phone slipped from her fingers as she felt a wave of sleepiness hit her full on. She couldn't help but collapse on her side and clench some grass in her fists. Yes, it hurt feeling alone, but as long as she had her friends, then she could deal with it. But even so, a tear slipped out of her half closed eye and trickled down her sad face. Slowly her eyes drifted shut, her last thought was:

'Was it my fault that they didn't love me as much as Miyuki and Kyoya?'

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

"Nanoha," A voice called to her and a second later she felt her shoulders getting shook. Nanoha mumbled something before trying to drift off to sleep. She heard a exasperated sigh and then once again she felt her shoulders getting shaken.

"Nanoha!" A voice she now recognized as Yuuno's repeated. She groaned before rolling over and sleepily looked up at Yuuno's face with blurry eyes.

"Hmm? oh hi, Yuuno," Nanoha mumbled with her eyes starting to drift shut. She was just so tired. Why couldn't he just leave her alone?

"Oh no you don't!" Yuuno's voice rang out into the distance like a bell and then unfortunately for her, he grabbed her hand and pulled her up. Nanoha's eyes sped open and glared at Yuuno while trying to make sure she wouldn't fall over.

"Yuuno!" Nanoha whined. "Just a little while longer. I'm so tired," Yuuno rolled his eyes but then stopped when he looked directly at Nanoha's face.

"Nanoha, have you been _crying_?" Yuuno asked shocked and also a little concerned. He had never in all his time of knowing Nanoha seen her cry. Nanoha blinked before waving her arm around.

"What? No, why would you think that?" Nanoha asked trying to brush it off. Yuuno frowned before gently bringing his finger up and brushed away the tear that had fallen and brought it up to where Nanoha could see it.

"What, oh I must have had something in my eye," Nanoha laughed it off, but Yuuno kept staring at her in concern. Nanoha looked away, not really comfortable with being found out about her crying.

"Um Yuuno, please, could we go home, I'm really tired," Nanoha spoke and then it felt as if her feet were going to crumple at any time. Yuuno slowly nodded and they started to move in the direction of home. But it still felt like Nanoha would drop asleep at any moment, but she didn't comment on it at all to Yuuno.

The pace they were going felt like a snails pace as she dragged her feet one by one slowly getting herself home. Her eyes started to droop more and more as the time went by.

"Nanoha, you look really tired," Yuuno said frowning. Obviously he had noticed how she could hardly step forward without falling. Yuuno sighed as well as turning a little red before putting his arm around Nanoha's waist and held up half of her weight for her.

"Yuuno!" She protested with her face growing hot, but one look at Yuuno's face changed her decision so she kept quiet.

"Why are you here anyway?" Yuuno didn't speak for a couple of minutes but his face grew grave. Nanoha grew nervous as she waited for him to speak, but when he didn't she started to panic.

"No one's hurt are they?" Nanoha spoke rushed, her eyes pleading with his to say that she was wrong.

"Everyones okay," He quickly reassured her. "We've been betrayed," He said bitterly. Nanoha gasped fearfully. Someone had betrayed them?

"Who was it?" Nanoha asked, hoping that it wasn't someone they knew. "Was it someone we knew?"

"No," Yuuno sighed and Nanoha breathed out a breath she didn't know she was holding. For a second she thought he was going to say one of their friends and there would have been no way she would have believed him.

"It's just, remember the jewel seeds we collected eight years ago? Well the person managed to take one of the Jewel seeds and escape The Bureau. We suspect she unsealed the seed," He told her grimly and unconsciously tightened his grip on her waist.

"So you need me back there?" Nanoha questioned seriously while fighting off the tiredness she was feeling. Yuuno looked unsure for a second before nodding his head.

"Yes, both of us, Fate and Chrono have more knowledge on how to fight the Jewel seed than anyone else," Yuuno spoke sadly. He didn't actually want to involve Nanoha, but it seemed he had no choice.

"Who betrayed us?" Nanoha hesitantly asked. Yuuno looked at Nanoha, his eyes softening just at the sight of her.

"Her name is Mira,"

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

Nanoha made a soft noise in her throat before stretching herself out on her bed. What exactly happened yesterday? Ah yes, Yuuno came and they had a little talk, and then...

"Gah," Nanoha sprung out of her bed, her face all red. Did Yuuno carry her all the way home? She felt her face heat up even more before focusing on the end of what she remembered...

"_Don't fall asleep now Nanoha!" Yuuno seemed alarmed but Nanoha was too tired too even care._

"_Just a little nap," Nanoha slurred making it seem as though she was drunk. Yuuno quickly stopped as he was about to drop her and twisted around to get a better grip on her waist._

_Nanoha! Stay awake!" Yuuno begged while trying to shake her awake. "You really, and I mean really overdid it!"_

"_Too late... I'm already asleep," Nanoha drifted off as she spoke those words and droned out any other words Yuuno spoke._

Nanoha gasped and put her face in her hands. Stupid! She was sooo stupid! Yuuno was probably irritated at having to carry her!

Quickly she zoomed out of her bed and shoved on a white t-shirt as well as a white skirt. Not worrying about anything else, she grabbed Raising Heart and ran out her door and into the dining room where she saw her family plus Yuuno having breakfast.

"Morning," Momoko greeted before going back to her breakfast and talking with her husband Shiro. Nanoha felt her heart sink, but made sure not to show any of it on her face and sat down next to Yuuno who just smiled in greetings.

"Uhmm," Nanoha stammered before clearing her throat. "Sorry about yesterday. I hope I wasn't too much of a pain," She smiled sheepishly but it didn't quite reach up to her eyes. Yuuno's eyes widened before staring down at his plate determined not to look at Nanoha.

"I-It's okay. You weren't any trouble," Yuuno muttered.

"So are we going today then?" Nanoha asked Yuuno, half hoping that they would. Yuuno just nodded.

They quickly ate their breakfast before they both got up and stared at Nanoha's family.

"Yuuno, can you please wait for me outside?" Nanoha asked Yuuno which he immediately nodded and headed out.

"So, I'm going," Nanoha stated to her family and watched the variations of sadness, anger and annoyance run threw their faces.

"Why do you have to go?" Momoko burst out, tears shinning in her eyes. Nanoha stared at her sadly.

"Mama, we've talked about this before. This is where I belong, where I am happy and where I have a purpose," Nanoha spoke strongly.

"Why do you have to be so selfish? Why can't you just stay with you're family?" Momoko shrieked in anger making Shiro put his arm around her shoulders. Nanoha bit her lip. She knew that whatever Momoko said, Shiro would agree with it.

"Stay with my family? You mean the family that is forcing themselves to love me?" Nanoha cried out. "You've never accepted magic, and by doing that you haven't totally accepted me!" Momoko narrowed her eyes dangerously.

"You know,"She hissed. "Sometimes I wish you had never been born," Then she stormed upstairs leaving Nanoha behind.

"Mama," Nanoha spoke softly with hurt and anger. Tears rose up inside of her that she desperately tried to keep down. How could her own mother say that to her? She knew that Momoko didn't approve of magic, but to say that to her?

"Bye," Shiro broke threw her hurt thoughts, before he went upstairs as well. Nanoha felt her heart clench but tried to ignore the feeling and looked towards her brother ans sister who both looked shocked.

"Mama didn't mean it," Miyuki broke in soothingly but it didn't work. "I love you lil sis," Nanoha quietly sobbed before running over and hugging Miyuki with all her might.

"I love you too," Nanoha spoke those words warmly and heartfelt as she let go of Miyuki and turned to Kyoya.

"I can't believe they said that to you! I'll give them hell for you," Kyoya said angrily and also felt hurt that their mother would ever say something like that. Kyoya stepped forward and brought Nanoha into a hug as well.

"Be careful sis," He whispered gently into her ear. "Come back in one piece," He added jokily. Nanoha felt grateful at the attempt at the joke but just didn't feel up to laughing.

"Love you," Nanoha whispered as she walked out of the room. "But I don't think I'll come back for a long time," And with that she walked solemnly out the door where Yuuno was waiting for her.

"Did you hear anything?" Nanoha asked bluntly and felt relieved when Yuuno quickly shook his head.

"I don't think I'll come back here for a long time," Nanoha whispered not meaning for anyone to hear, but Yuuno did. He stared at her in concern. What exactly did happen when she talked to her family? He had heard shouting but all the words were mingled together so he didn't know what they were saying.

"Want to talk about it?" Yuuno offered but Nanoha quickly shook her head. She couldn't bare to speak the words her mother had spoken to her before. They sounded so hurt and full of anger which was directed at her, it just hurt too much too even say it.

"Come on, let's go," Nanoha closed her eyes and instantly put on a happy mask. All her feelings could wait. She didn't want anyone to be concerned about her, but unknowing to her, Yuuno was already concerned about her.

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

Well how was it? I can't really remember too much about the Nanoha series, so I can't really remember what happened to the Jewel seeds. Well Review please!


End file.
